


Lazy Afternoon.

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose And Scorpius spend their afternoon at the waterside. Too cool off and to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The burrow: Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

> First story on AO3, written about a year ago, it may be crude here and there. It is unbeta-ed. English is not my native tongue. Hope you enjoy my little story. 
> 
> I have fictions out in other sites.
> 
> The story progresses in content.

Warm, very warm....

Wet, very wet.....

Lying here in pond, hanging on a muggle floating device which resembles an oversized tyre....  
Luckily the water cooled him of. Nearly everything....  
But one thing or no two things needed to cool off, but he wasn't successful in cooling them ....  
Did he need to cool them, maybe he should...  
Or maybe not....

It was one of these lazy afternoons during summer holidays.  
The summer holidays as a matter of fact.  
The last one he would spend here he mused.   
The next one he would be fresh out of Hogwarts, he ,Albus, Dominique and Rose.  
Ah yes Rose..  
Pretty, delicious Rose....  
His mind drifted to her.

Yes the one his mind regularly drifted of to.

Rose lying there ashore on a fluffy towel. She had just climbed out of the water where she had been floating on a pink air filled muggle bed.   
She had nearly fallen asleep as she lay there on her stomach and chest. Her slim hand floating in the pond.   
Lazily.   
She held her head aside, watching him through her eyelashes, or did he just imagine it?! Her cheeks a bit pink her plump lips a soft shade of cherry. Her hair floating next to her in the water, a tad darker because they were wet.  
She had eased of the mattress, into the water, diving under as he lost sight of her until.....

She had yanked his trunks down. He off course went after her and pushed her under. She came up, punching him playfully in his gut, before diving under the surface again, her bum sticking out of the water as her feet kicked off. She went in deep. Scorpius looked around to see where she would resurface.

The water did not ripple, it was too murky to see anything below 10 centimeters.  
No air bubbles. Scorpius did not worry he had held contests with Rose who could stay under the longest period of time. Rose would always win, Gryffindor bravura.

Scorpius squinted his eyes against the sun.

And yes there he felt her. She pinched him in his buttock resurfacing a few meters away.

Scorpius chased her and finally caught her as she was near the end of the pond, he slowly stomped through the water a devious glint in his eyes, a wide smirk on his face. His hands before him making a tickling gesture. Rose started to giggle before he was even near. The anticipation alone make her giggle.  
He finally grabbed her at her side and tickled her senseless. She squealed glibbering like a fish, trying to push Scorpius away, but he wouldn't let her go. 

"Hahaha, Scorpius, hahaha, let me go, I nearly have to pee!!! Please!!!! Hihihihi." Her breasts bounced up and down in the water, her skimpy bikini top only covering so much, her flesh wet and so was her hair..  
She looked so... so.... absolutely fucking delicious, Scorpius had trouble keeping his dick in line.  
He stopped tickling her, stepping back, putting distance between them, her eyes looked sultry, he wanted to kiss her so much, tangling his hands in her wet hair, unclasp her bikini top it made him feel sad. He couldn't of course even when all the brood were not in the vicinity. They had found other things to do.

Rose broke the tension, stepping out of the water, toweling herself dry before lying on her towel.

Scorpius had stayed in the water to cool of and there he was in the water waiting for his hardened member to soften up. He blushed thoroughly as he watched her lie there on her back. Her firm breasts on top. He nipples taut, protruding the skimpy fabric. He groaned under his breath. Her top consisted of two small triangles and so was the bottom half. They were held together by strings who were tied together with a bow, if only he could pull one of the strings and..... No, no, he had to stop thinking like that it did nothing in reducing his stubborn manhood, which would not go down as easily as it went up.  
So holding on to the ridiculous tyre was the only sensible thing for him until.... 

"Scorpius could you please help me apply sunscreen on my back?..." She called him holding a bottle with suntan oil in her hand.  
And out of the water he was, he didn't know how fast he could get over.


	2. 2. The Burrow: Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose P.O.V.

The water was so; nice and cool, but the sun was burning on my back. It made me feel drowsy and sleepy, but not enough to fall asleep. Watching this fine specimen was enough to keep me awake, I watched him through my eyelashes he didn't even notice me doing so. I think he thought I had my eyes closed.  
But they were not as a matter of fact. 

Luckily the others had left us by ourselves. I only but stared them away, they were not fast enough on my accord. But they had fortunately. Maybe I could make my move on him, finally.   
After watching, admiring his physique all summer. How antagonizing. Watching him play quidditch, flexing his muscles in his bare shoulders. Making me drool as I would gladly kneed his knots away.   
'Happily so!' 

His toned abs showing as he flew without a shirt, they rippled as he gripped his broom. It nearly made me loose my grip on my broom. I tried impressing him by wearing my skimpiest bikini, as we played quidditch. Did he notice?! I don't even know if he did. His face looked sternly at the quaffle.

And now in the water as the sun shone across the water with small flacks of light touching his sun kissed skin, his hair even whiter than usual.   
Fucking delicious simple as that. Kissing him would be an absolute dream.  
The sun was getting to hot, time to cool my skin.  
I let myself glide of my bed and into the water. His eyes locked on mine making me drown in his gaze. I dipped under the surface, as I dove deeper. How was a girl to attract attention.   
Yes just as my eyes made out his swimming trunks I knew. I pulled them, not so hard but hard enough to tease him.  
He followed me, grabbed my shoulders, his fingers dipping under my bikini straps, pushing me under. I thumped his gut and dove even deeper from under his grip. I swam as deep as I could kicking the water away. I could stay under fairly long rethinking what I should do next.

'Oh yes' pinching his tight arse that would be it! Getting my fingers on that buttock of his and all in the name of fooling and playing around. I would love to grab his bare arse legally when he was mine. If that ever would happen that is.  
I swam up to him, squeezing his firm behind, loving every second of it. He tried to grab me but couldn’t. A few seconds later he had me cornered as the side of the pond close behind me.  
He came close, very close. His hair dripping wet, making his hair stick to the front of his head. Gods he looked so dreamy. His eyes fixed on me totally sizing me up, his stare filled with, yes what was it? His pupils dilated the light of the sun bouncing of the water in his eyes. Yes, please, please kiss me....

Oh gods he looked flustered and stepped back. Leaving room for me to walk past. Why in heavens name didn't he kiss me? I was handing him it on a silver platter no less.  
I walked past him and stepped out of the pond. I squeezed the water of my hair, towelling myself dry.  
He stayed behind in the water behind that ridiculous floating tyre thing. Was he hiding himself? Oh yes, I giggled as I walked past him in the water I had felt something brush my hip.  
He had been solid as a rock. Oh my he had a hard-on he must have definitely liked me or the water had been very cold. And it wasn't the latter.

How was a girl getting the attention she so badly craved, by this ridiculously delicious blond god?! I know as I grabbed my bag.  
"Oh, Scorpius, could you please put some sunscreen on my back!" I yelled as I held the sun tan oil bottle in my hand.  
And yes there he came running and nearly tripping out of the water. Yes he liked me!


	3. France Riviera.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Rose

One year later.  
French Riviera Malfoy seaside house. Location: outside pool.  
Incredible thinking back. Only a year ago they had been so awkward around each other. Secretly wishing they were fucking each other’s brains out. It took over two months for they finally did so. At first he had been with that Cynthia Nott bint. But she had always been his go-to girl. Finally Rose had have enough of that she claimed him and had never let him go again, or rather he had not let her go. They both were insatiable, he wondered when it would subside. When he had enough of her. Hoping he or rather she wouldn't. They were such a perfect fit it was scary.  
His mind drifted back to the summer before this one.  
Watching himself watching her, draped around the stupid floating Muggle tyre hiding himself for her as he had become rock solid. He had tickled her and watched her wet breasts bounce up and down in the water, her nipples hardened from the cold water, come to think about it the water had not been that cold at all. He had stepped back as he was insecure about how she felt about him and he did not want to let on he had become hard from only watching her being wet from the water.  
She then left the water and had towelled herself. He had been sure he had scared her away. Not until she asked him to rub sun oil on her back. But unlucky for him it had never come to that as Albus came around the corner and had taken it upon himself to rub the oil on his cousin's skin. Rose had this disappointed look on her face as Albus methodically and adequately applied the oil.  
Scorpius had felt utter resentment for his best friend. He loved him dearly of course as a brother.  
Scorpius would have loved to have touched her delicate skin, letting his hands roam her body legitimate as she had asked him to lather her with oil. He felt his trunks get tight only thinking about it. Her skimpy bikini only covering as much as it did, leaving no room for imagination.  
Hhhhhmmmm, the sun felt so nice and warm under this French sky. The sun had made him feel so lazy and warm he had fallen asleep beside the pool the azure blue water looking refreshing and invigorating he would dive into later.  
He opened his eyes further and found his mirror aviators lying next to him on the table, his drink next to it.  
He loved how Trippy his house elf whipped up a mean Caipirinha. He sipped the tangy drink. What had Trippy put in there, aw yes, white rum, limes, mint leafs, liquour 43 and plantated sugar. Hmm he loved how it made his mouth feel tangy and then sweet with sugar. This was the 'life' this summer vacation was everything he needed before entering advanced potion college, his chosen subject. When he finished his education he would enter his dad's business and would head the potions and remedies section. He all ready had ideas to start a new line, but that would be of later concern, for now focus on your holiday.  
Something next to him stirred, or rather a certain someone.  
Rose.  
She had also dozed off on their double sun bed. She was still asleep as he watched her. She; lying on her stomach her head facing him, her lips plump as always. Her skimpy bikini not really covering her delicious arse. The bottom half kept together by bowed strings. Yes the same as last year! Her bikini top showing the side of her firm breasts. She had undone her straps at the back as she wanted a full tanned back. Which was turning a slight pink. She was about to get sun burned.  
Scorpius kissed the corner of her mouth and reached over to the bottle of sun oil.  
Second chances, nothing better than that. He had pictured this moment so many times he knew how he would apply it, having done it over and over again in his fantasies.  
He gently squeezed the bottle above her skin and let the oil drip ever so slowly on her skin. Drip, drip, drip...  
Rose sighed as she felt the drops trickle down. "Scorpius?!" She sighed with a mocking daring tone. Her eyes daring him and not really asking what he was thinking. Scorpius touched her back with his index finger and slowly followed her spine towards the dimple above her buttock.  
"Yes, love?!" He arched his brow, smirking just a bit. She loved it when he smirked. It meant he was up to no good. She loved him being up to no good. It aroused the hell out of her. He knew it did.  
His finger was oily and traced her goose bumps filled skin lazily up and down. Rose closed her eyes again, a faint 'smirk'?!, could it be?! on her lips.  
Rose hissed again as his finger traced the small of her back. She shifted her hips with anticipation. Her nipples went taut as he lazily touched her skin. His fingers were so skilled in knowing what she craved, it was scary. She wished this would never fade. It had been nearly a year ago when they actually got together, but it felt like they were still in their honeymoon weeks. And they weren't even married yet.  
Ouch were did this Revelation come from?! They were still so young and they would further their education first, marrying would be years away.  
She had made medical school and Scorpius was accepted into the prestigious potions brewing school. They only accepted students who had aced potions throughout Hogwarts. Sometimes they did not accept students for years. She herself could have attended as well, maybe she would follow a course or two alongside her Healers training course.

sideways. "Hmmmmm!" She hummed aloud, Scorpius jus hit a particular delicious spot on her back. He added another finger and was kneading her shoulder muscles. His other hand joined in now as well. Rubbing the oil and kneading her sore flesh just where her neck became shoulder. "Mmmmhhhm!" She did not even know her neck was sore or tense, but as he knead it she felt there had been a knot. Well exams at Hogwarts had not been too straining, but letting her parents know she would join Scorpius for summer holidays had made her feel anxious and tense. Luckily her mother and father had taken the news well.  
"Oooh, Scorpius, yes right there that is soooooo....mmmmhhmm, delicious, keep it up....!" She gushed as he rubbed her neck. She opened her eyes and they locked gazes. His lust filled eyes a dark mercury quality, as she had often seen. Her body reacted accordingly, making her bikini trunk drenched.  
Rose closed her eyes again. She felt his hands trail down her back and massage her back. His hands roamed her back.  
His hands started to brush her breasts just slightly.  
Air was being sucked in and elicited a soft his turning into a moan slipping her mouth. Oh, gods how could he evoke such feelings?! Tantalizing wetness inducing touches, soft provoking, teasing, oh gods...  
His thumbs grazing the sensitive skin under her breasts, moving upwards, touching her firm mounts and, leaving them again, just as wanted to turn around and let him cup her breasts, he had moved his hands down.  
She couldn't see his face but she pictured him smirking even more deviously.  
No she knew he was smirking and it made her even more receptive to his ministrations.  
Making His fingers touched her rib cage and tickled her softly.  
Merlin she was so incredibly hot as she reacted to him inducing pleasure it made him feel harden even more.  
This fiery delicious witch under his hands, he could do anything he liked, she would be more than willing subjecting her body to anything he wished.  
Pleasure, it would always be pleasure, never pain. Never. At first she had tried to get him to be kinky with her but he had made clear it wasn't for him. He showed her why and she had never brought it up again, he had to keep up with her sex drive and keep her interest and that had not been a difficult task as he loved her body as much as she loved his.  
His fingers followed his gaze downwards again, touching her hipbones as he slipped his fingers under her stomach.  
Her hiss again. Ooooh, sensitive spot for her, she tilted her hips skywards, begging him non verbally to slip under the rim of her trunks. But he didn't. She looked sideways and caught his eyes with a hint of anger. His smirk still devious and his eyes lustful. He knew what he was doing, he had played it out in his mind often enough.  
Grabbing the oil once more and squeezing it under her bikini trunks on the peachy soft skin under her buttocks, he lathered her skin with oil and pushed his fingers down behind her knees, and again sensitive. Down her calves and slowly ever so slowly up again, his hands circling her skin, inducing as much pleasure as he positively knew.  
He reached the inside of her upper thigh and neared her crotch. Rose trembled slightly as he took his time massaging her inner leg. Rose started to pant slowly as he teased her and taking his time doing so.  
He moved his hands to the outside of her hips, were the strings of her bikini bottom where held together. Her breath hitched as it dawned on her what he was about to do.  
She glanced sideways an up to Scorpius "What about Trippy!?" She sighed nervously. She knew she had wanted him to be kinky with her when they had sex at first, but he had made it clear he wasn't into that sort of sex. She had quickly adjusted to what he would do to her as he always surprised her and kept it loving and making sure she felt special.  
But out and about, where people or house elves could see, she wasn't sure if she was ready for this.  
"Ssshhhtt love, Trippy doesn't come out if not summoned, and as for onlookers, there aren't any, I've charmed the pool area with a disillusionment charm! You trust me.... Don't you love?!" His tone of voice silky and husky. His eyes lovingly his fingers gentle but very persuasive. Very.  
Rose nodded silently, she trusted him with all her heart. No loving him with every fibre of her being. She had never met anyone as beautiful, intelligent, strong, powerful, gentle as Scorpius Malfoy. Putting her wants and needs before his, at least he made it appear like that.  
Scorpius kneeled between her legs and gently rubbed her legs, his thumbs adding pressure on sensitive spots she never knew she had. Her bikini panties soaking wet with anticipation. He leaned over her buttocks and gently pulled the strings of her bikini bottom.  
Making her shiver without relent.  
He slowly pulled the fabric down her bum revealing flesh that was a shade paler than the rest of her skin, showing it had had no exposure to the sun up till now. He coaxed her legs apart so he could sit closer to her entrance. He started to kiss her white flesh very tenderly, his lips brushing her skin, he licked her bum. Softly barely noticeable but still she could feel his breath on her skin.  
Oh, Merlin her body reacted heavily releasing more wetness from her core. Her mind went into overdrive her hands moved down under her body she started to insert a finger in her wetness, pressing her shoulders deeper into her towel covered mattress. Arching her back and her knees under her so she had better access to her clit.  
Scorpius saw her writhe, lifting her body from the sun bed.  
He sat up and stared right into her glistening folds and Rose inserting another finger into her cream filled crease. She started to pant as she rubbed her bundle of nerves.  
Oh, Merlin how could he have been such a lucky bastard having found this sexy minx?! He softly grabbed her wrist and retracted her fingers coated with her lovely juices. He brought her fingers to his mouth and sucked them like a pop sickle.  
She tasted so fucking incredible it made his mouth water. He pushed her hands away and lapped her wet folds with his tongue, tasting her sweetness. He growled as he lapped her inserting two fingers to release more of her perfect nectar.  
Making her mewl as he hit her sensitive spot when his fingers penetrated her as deeply as he could, feeling the spongy texture which would send her beyond ecstasy, she did not need much coaxing to topple over her edge. She screamed into her pillow as she came violently around Scorpius finger releasing her essence on his fingers the kind that showed him she reached tantric heights. He tasted its sweetness as he licked his fingers.  
Rose was still riding her orgasm in pure bliss as Scorpius pulled his trunks down and entered her wetness from behind he eased himself into her contracting walls. She milked his dick without even knowing she did.  
He filled her to the hilt. "Ah, yessss, that’s more like it!" He whispered.  
He grabbed he by her waist and pulled her on to his lap. Fondled her breasts tweaking her nipples, sucking her shoulders. Rose was still riding her blissful state but was aware of Scorpius sitting behind her. He was still on his knees and Rose had her legs still under her .  
Rose rocked her body up and down, letting Scorpius slide in and out of her, he stimulated her bundle of nerves, making her peak again over her first wave, he felt her walls clench even harder and he released himself into her.  
She grabbed his hair as she leaned her arm behind her massaging his scalp and whispering: "oh, fuck Scorpius, let's never break this perfect unison!" Making him smirk in her neck.  
He no intention of letting this one go ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, some constructive feedback is apreciated. Keep it civil please.


End file.
